At First Sight
by tsutsuji
Summary: The pain of loss in the past lurks in nightmares, but there's comfort in the present, allowing buried feelings of love and desire to come to light. Lina/Sylphiel. yuri.


**Title: At First Sight**

Author: Tsutsuji

Fandom: Slayers

Pairing: Lina/Sylphiel (with a hint of past Lina/Naga implied)

Rating: Teen - PG13

Warning: yuri, a bit of angst

Wordcount: 697

Summary/Notes: Another one from the "Totally Promiscuous Slayers Pairing Machine" - Rosethorne gave me the prompt "Lina/Sylphiel, NC17, including these things: rat, breast, darkness." I didn't make the rating but I covered the rest. And hey, it's my first real bit of yuri! Feedback, plz?

_At First Sight_

Gourry could sleep through anything (except real danger, of course) so Lina was the only one who woke up when Sylphiel squealed in terror in the middle of the night. She was almost relieved to find out that the ever-cheerful Shrine Maiden had nightmares. There was always a hint of sadness in those big green eyes, even when they were smiling, but Sylphiel was so good at hiding the pain she must have felt from seeing her city and family destroyed twice over that sometimes Lina had wondered when she was going to snap from the strain. A nightmare now and then was only to be expected.

Still, she was hesitant as she left the guest room in the house Prince Phil had given Sylphiel, and stopped outside Sylphiel's bedroom door.

"Hey, everything okay in there?" she called softly. "Any bandits you need me to roast for you or anything?"

A second later the door flew open, and a quivering bundle of Shrine Maiden flew out and clung to her. Sylphiel buried her head against Lina's neck, shaking from head to toe and teeth chattering, muttering something about seeing rats everywhere. Her cheeks were wet, and her eyelashes fluttered against Lina's throat.

Lina's heart lurched but she was at a loss for a moment. If there were really any rats around, she would have been happy to blast them, but she was certain they only lurked in Sylphiel's dreams, crawling through the ruins of Sairaag.

She did the only thing she could think of. She held the young woman while she trembled, rubbed her back and let her weep the terror out in her arms. She didn't think, too much, of how silky Sylphiel's hair felt where it tumbled over her arms, or of how warm she felt to hold, or of how soft her breasts felt pressed against her own.

At least, she managed to convince herself she wasn't thinking of things like that, until Sylphiel finally caught her breath and raised her head. Emerald eyes looked into hers beseechingly.

"Lina-san," she said, her voice all whispery in a way that sent a warm shiver down through the center of Lina's body. "Would you - please - stay with me?"

Lina's mouth fell open. As appealing as the request was, it immediately slammed into several very reasonable walls. For one thing, the direction her mind was suddenly racing was definitely not the kind of innocent comfort she knew Sylphiel was asking for. For another thing, she had very firmly made a deal with herself that she would never fall for a woman again, even if she did practically fall in love with Sylphiel at first sight. She still wasn't done getting over that first love, yet....

But before she could figure out a tactful way to say that this was not a good idea, Sylphiel's dark lashes lowered and her arms wrapped around Lina's body, pulling them close together, so that her breasts lifted and rubbed against Lina's with every quick breath - and she pressed her lips gently against the corner of Lina's half-open mouth.

"Please?"

They were already in the room and halfway to Sylphiel's bed before Lina stopped them.

"Are you sure you want me in your bed, Sylphiel?" she asked, letting her voice drop to a growl of warning, full of all the heat that was gathering inside her. _Do you have any idea what you're getting into, here? _she wanted to say, but Sylphiel stopped and turned to her, and suddenly Lina had trouble catching her breath.

Sylphiel smiled, shy and blushing even as she nodded her head.

"I think I wanted this almost since we first met, but there was always so much happening, I just didn't have a chance to realize it..."

The sadness still lurked in the corners of Sylphiel's eyes, but there was warmth and life there, too. The moonlight from the window glowed through her nightgown, silhouetting slim curves, and Lina felt her resolve crumble to nothing and fell in love at first sight all over again. Sylphiel's arms gleamed like a spell in the moonlight as she reached out and pulled Lina to her bed.


End file.
